Integral's Embrace
by Sanguine-Sucubus
Summary: Integral battles her inner demons in regards to her desires to be one with the Nosferatu Alucard.
1. Tower dreams

Integral's Embrace.  
  
~I do not own Hellsing ~ This is my first ever Fan Fic, I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks  
  
Many long months had passed since the heir of Hellsing's interment in the bloody Tower of London. Too many days spent agonizing over the final days of her ancestral home, too many nights contemplating the lure of immortality. Even now when she closes her eyes Sir Integral can see his dangerously smiling face. Those blood red eyes piercing her thoughts, and knowing her hearts desire, even when she herself refused to accept it.  
  
Quickly the anger rises within the breast of Hellsing's heir; she remembers how she threw the wine bottle at him. "GET OUT ALUCARD! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE OFFERING THIS PERVERSITY!" The bottle sailed past his head to smash in a burgundy mess on the wall. The long pale No Life King in Red let his smile spread even wider, his canines gleaming in the candlelight. "Ah Master, always the fiery one. What a beautiful creature you would make. Think on this as I take my leave, for Master you know as well as I, what truly dwells in your heart."  
  
So saying the cocky vampire slid into the shadows letting them claim his form, his eyes lingering long enough to flash Integral a drawn out wink, before blinking out entirely. That had been several months ago, and he had yet to pay a return visit. Yet his words refused to leave her. In fact she had no visitors, as the Queen herself saw fit to place Integral in solitary confinement. Very comfortable imprisonment, but imprisonment none the less. She could barely contain the rage she felt at this fact, the audacity of the thrown to jail her for crimes she couldn't possibly be guilty of. Yet here she sits.  
  
Just as she could not escape the walls of her plush prison, neither could she escape the growing restlessness of her mind. The dreams of freedom and power before undreamed of, contaminated every waking moment. As much as the idea of becoming one with Alucard disgusted her it also excited and enticed her as well. The very thought consumed her, and shook her moral fiber to the core of her being. No mortal should ever be faced with such a decision, she would often comment to herself. The allure was so great.  
  
Yet how could she even consider such a thing, to become that which her ancestors hunted and destroyed for centuries? To become one of the very beings she had dedicated her entire life to destroying. Such thoughts were an abomination and must not be considered but how else would she ever be free of the Tower. It did not appear that her confinement would be ending any time soon. What good was she doing the world from here? Such thoughts kept her in a constant state of agitation; it was all she could do to not go mad.  
  
If it weren't for her music, newspapers and occasional television privileges Integral may have rounded the bend into insanity. Yet these simple distractions as well as her iron will and pride prevented such an escape. So thus she was left with her circular thoughts of Alucard's seductive offer and nothing but time to spend dwelling on them.  
  
It was torment for Alucard to watch the long time home of his masters being barricaded and empty. Despite his servitude to the Hellsing Organization he felt no animosity for them, in fact he had grown quite fond of the recent heir, perhaps in a way more then wholesome for a Nosferatu of his stature. He smiled in chagrin at such thoughts of his current master Integral Wingate Hellsing, yet her confinement pained him, he longed to set her free. Not only free of her prison, but also free of her mortal life. He could see such great beauty and strength within her. The kind of power that cries to be given the dark gift.  
  
However, the choice must be hers and she had yet to accept her true destiny. So he left her to her solitude, but watching over her as she slept. He just couldn't totally stay away. The boredom was really starting to take it's toll, without any assignments or Integral's rigorous training maneuvers it left the former Count to his own devices. Creating a rather dull situation for Alucard, after all his true power and potential was still controlled by the Hellsing House, and thus by it's heir.  
  
So he often found himself wandering the ruins of Hellsing House and paying nocturnal visits to his sleeping Master. A gleam of ruby eyes in a sea of darkness, staring from the void to watch over the sleeping Lady of Hellsing House, how he yearned to bring her into his world. "Ah little Integral, you know this is your fortune. Why do you continue to deny me?"" His long tongue lashes over rapier sharp ivories. His whispers to the slumbering woman on the bed, filled with desire and longing.  
  
Beneath the steady gaze of captive monster, Integral sleeps oblivious captured by her dreams. In a dress of indigo blue falling in cascades of slippery silken waves down her willowy frame, she carefully walks down the grand staircase of Hellsing Manor. Her hair is piled in an elegant coif upon her brow, long platinum tendrils curl around her face softening the angles of her cheekbones and jaw line. She feels intensely self-conscious and out of place in such feminine apparel, this is as far from her stoic business suites as she could ever be. Yet there is a joy within her, a sense of belonging despite her alien wardrobe.  
  
She murmurs softly in her sleep, and the red cloaked demon leans closer. Deep within the labyrinth of dreams Integral wanders. As she continues down the stairs, she can see a tall, smartly dressed man awaiting her. She cannot make out his face from here, but gets the sense of a smile playing over his lips as he gazes up at her. From the ballroom she can hear the strains of Beethoven's Moonlit Sonata. Haunting and beautiful the music itself calls her to dance.  
  
As she draws closer to her escort, his visage becomes all too familiar. Dressed in court finery, he leans comfortably on the stair railing awaiting his companion, that ever present Cheshire cat grin painting his lips, and revealing the tips of his razor like canines. She pauses on the last landing, staring at him with surprise and a strange sensation growing in her breast. Her heart is hammering; her breath feels as if it's trapped in her lungs. His gleaming red eyes gaze upon her adoringly and pin her to the spot.  
  
"Alucard" she breathes aloud in her sleep, her voice light and wispy, nothing like her usual commanding tones. "I'm here master," he responds with an almost involuntary reaction, despite knowing she cannot hear him, so lost in the land of Morpheus. She moans and tosses, the covers spilling to the floor, only to be replaced by the watching vampire. He wonders what she could be dreaming, but decides not to intrude upon her sleeping thoughts, despite the temptation.  
  
As they gaze at one another for what seems an eternal moment, she can feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Continuing down the staircase, she finds herself before him, blushing furiously, something that Integral could never in her waking mind imagine herself doing. He bows deeply, commenting on her incomparable beauty, making the rose highlight in her cheeks all the more rich. He takes her arm, every inch the gentleman, so unlike her pet vampire. They walk together into the ballroom, a perfectly matching pair.  
  
As the massive doors to the ballroom swing open, the sight beyond them fills the mind with unspeakable horror. For everyone within lies broken and dead, their bodies being feasted upon by a multitude of ghouls. Integral lets loose a scream of terror that sends her bolting upright in her over comfortable bed. Her eyes flying open wide rimmed with shock and disgust; she realizes she is screaming Alucard's name.  
  
Then as if summoned like a genie from a bottle, the red cloaked demon himself appears before her. After so many long months of solitude and separation, she realizes just how much she missed him. In a very uncharacteristic move she launches herself into his arms, "Alucard you bastard! Don't you ever leave me alone like that again!" her tone is both shaky and firm, just like his master, a living contradiction.  
  
"Yes Master, I mean no Master, I won't leave you alone like that again." He purrs into her ear, resting his cheek against her bright blond head. The fragments of her dream now clearing from her mind, she pulls away from him scowling fiercely. "Now explain yourself, what are you doing here at 2 A.M.?" Again that smug smiles spills over his face, replacing in a flash his expression of concern. Not one to give anything away he replies. "Why master, you were calling to me. How could I not answer your summons?" His tone is filled with a mirth she cannot comprehend. "Now tell me Sir Integral, have you thought any further on my offer?" He asks one arched eyebrow raising to punctuate his query. Suddenly her stomach is filled with butterflies and for once in her life; Integral Wingate Hellsing is at a complete loss for words. 


	2. Let me sleep on it

This was definitely an uncomfortable situation for Integral, one she never dreamed of finding herself in. She pushes back away from him, releasing their embrace; she slumps back against her pillows. Stuttering slightly, another very uncharacteristic response she tries to answer Alucard's question. "I .. I must sleep on it Alucard. I'm very tired and it is very late."  
  
"But Master, you've slept on it night after night, and though of it day upon day. You must have found the answer within your soul by now. How can you not see it staring you so blatantly in the face?" his voice burns with an inner heat Integral has never before heard in her servant's tones. Gone is the mockery and joviality. Gone is the sarcasm and taunt. He speaks from some place within himself, she never imagined existed.  
  
It is as if she is looking upon the Hellsing Vampire with new eyes, as if she had never before seen him. He gazes at her expectantly patient but unrelenting. His face is softened in the low lamplight; his sanguine eyes like polished pennies search her face for some hint of her response. She returns his gaze with her usual flat emotionless stare, yet despite the facade he can sense the turmoil beneath like a tide pool calm on the surface with a strong under tow. "Tell me Integral," he uses her name without title, without calling her master, "tell me, what do your dreams say?"  
  
She can no longer hold his gaze and her eyes fall to her hands now folded in her lap. "I don't remember." The falsehood slips from her lips easily, but the image of the two of them arm in arm a perfect pair is burned forever behind her eyes. He can hear the lie the minute the words leave her lips, and she knows it. Her face reddens at being caught in such a blatant untruth, and his disapproving tone is very evident in his response. "Please, lie to yourself master, but do not waste such petty fallacies on me. I can see right through them." She winces at his reprimand hating her self for it but finding it unavoidable and was it just a hint of hurt she heard color those words. Her mind was going a thousand directions at once; all she could do was stare back at him in mute confusion.  
  
Never before had she felt such a flooding of emotions. She had no time for such things as head of Hellsing House, but now there was nothing to prevent this overload of feeling from swamping her. His gaze continues to be unforgiving and relentless, "Integral, my frost bite rose, all secrets of the dark await you. Endless nights at your beckon call, in which to rebuild the Hellsing Empire, and I as always your servant. This time I will not be dismissed until I have your answer." Alucard's voice was strange, sincere when normally so flippant. This was an entirely different side of her monster and she did not begin to know how to take it. 


	3. before we were so rudely interrupted

~I do not own Hellsing ~ and must say thanks to my reviewer and also thanks to those who read without comment. (  
  
"Alucard," she spoke his name her voice wavering, lips quivering, she wanted to rant and rail at him like the old days, but another part of her wanted to desperately to be in his arms. Integral was never a woman to be caught off guard, but this abrupt change in the vampire's demeanor had her head spinning. "I" she began again, only to have her thoughts and sentence interrupted by a sharp rap at the door. "Sir Integral, is everything alright in there? I thought I heard voices." The guard's voice was somewhat muffled by the thickness of the door.  
  
Alucard had vanished back into the shadow laden corners of the room, but somehow, maybe because he wanted her too, she could still feel his presence. She paused, contemplating whether or not to feign sleep or answer the guard. "Ms. Hellsing? Are you there ma'am?" the man's voice came again, and she could hear him pulling his keys from his belt as he moved to open the door.  
  
At this possible invasion her decision was made. In a loud, clear and cutting voice she responded, "Fine, everything is Fine. I've been reciting poems, now please take your leave of me." The tone of command in her words could not be denied, and the young soldier responded as trained. "Ma'am, Yes Ma'am" she could then hear his heavy booted steps retreat down the hall. She felt a little more like herself, and she turned to face the shadowy corner as Alucard reemerged, his expression one of pensive attentiveness. He was still waiting for her answer.  
  
Before she could again speak, the dark haired vampire cut her off. "That was almost a most unfortunate interruption Master. I feel that this discussion would be carried out more effectively in a less active location." His words carried him to the side of the bed, and in one smooth motion he lifted Integral to his chest, his long red coat sweeping about them both in a wave of blood and darkness. "What, where?" she stammered as the No Life King swept her away.  
  
The air seemed stolen from her lungs, as the entire world fell away from them in one kaleidoscopic moment. The cold void space between reality and the dark world of Alucard swallowed them whole, leaving her room empty and still. Afraid and thrilled, she clings tighter to him, feeling his solid form all around her, from somewhere there wafts the scent of old leather and dried roses. The sound of a distant church bell rings out the hour, but she loses count of the tolls. It must be close to dawn by now, she thinks.  
  
In a flourish of rustling cloth and the sound of heavy wings the strange mad motion comes to a halt. "We are here, Master." He whispers into the shell of her ear, sending a tingle through her spine. As he gently set her bare feet on the ground, she could feel a fresh breeze caress her face, and smells the threat of rain. She breaths deep of the fresh night air, relishing the way it filled her lungs, so cool and refreshing. Her interment prevented her from enjoying such a simple pleasure as to feel the night wind upon her face.  
  
She looks about her bit confused, seeing that they are overlooking the city lights from a rather high vantagepoint. "Where have you taken us?" she looks to him curiously, still a bit shaken from their strange method of travel, she shivers uncontrollably. In a very chivalrous motion, like a scene from an old black and white film, Alucard shrugs his trademark red duster from his shoulders and wraps it around the shivering woman. She is instantly warmed not only by the coat, but also by his gesture.  
  
Now standing before his master sans coat, he resembled even more the image of him from her dream. His clothing speaking of past fashions, refined and noble. His hat set aside, long dark locks falling to his shoulders, he turns to face Integral, the moonlight flickering like sterling flames in the depths of his crimson eyes.  
  
His answer to her question is somewhat evasive, "We are far from the Tower, master. We will not be interrupted here, which brings us back to the question at hand. Will you accept my gift, Integral? Will you accept eternity from these lips?" there seemed to be more he wanted to say, but the words ran dry and he could only stare at the platinum maned beauty before him. The chill silver moon spilling its liquid mercury light upon her ice blue orbs, inspiring sensations within the Nosferatu he hadn't felt since before his transformation. Softly under his breathe he ads, "Please say yes." 


	4. An answer at long last

~Hellsing is not mine, nor owned by me in any way, shape or form.~  
  
Pivoting, on bare feet upon the rough shingles of the turret roof, Sir Integral Hellsing turns from the longing gaze of her long time servant, to stare out upon the lights of London. Her face holds a mixture of emotions all battling for control and she blinks back tears of frustration wanting nothing more then to give in to her soul and follow Alucard into the heart of darkness. Somehow she can almost hear the sounds of her ancestors shifting uneasy in their graves at the very idea.  
  
She leans forward against the banister her long fingered hands resting uneasy on the wrought iron. Drawing a deep breath, her eyes slip shut, and she can see as if looking upon a clear blue day, the image of Alucard and she walking hand in hand to the ball of her dream. The make a perfectly matching pair, beautiful and deadly, the words spring unbidden to her mind and for the first time in a long time, Integral smiles. She knows at the core of her existence the truth of her destiny. No longer could she deny Alucard's embrace.  
  
At this realization a euphoric sort of peace settles over her, and despite the trembling of her limbs and the chaos in her mind, she has made her choice. Slowly, she turns back to face him, regal in his crimson duster, her long blond hair slightly mussed by the breeze. Alucard sits poised, as if holding his breath awaiting her response, he instantly looks up as she moves, his ruby eyes gleaming. Something believed to be long dead awakens within his breast and he knows she has accepted the glory of her fate.  
  
"Tell me my frozen beauty, tell me your decision." His voice holds a note of reverence, and she can hear the anticipation behind each word. Eyes shiny with unspent tears, she stands before him, only a hand span away, an aura of joy emanates from her as she gazes up at him. "Release art control level 1." She whispers, letting the true power of the Hellsing Vampire flood into him. His brows rise, eyes widening. "I have your answer my dear monster." She pauses steeling her shoulders, watching as the release of his controls flood through him.  
  
A bloody haze hangs around him, an aura of vibrant crimson energy. His hair seems to take a life of its own floating an inky cloud about his shoulders. His eyes shine like rose red beacons in the shimmering moonlight. They are bathed in silver and he nods for her to continue the air around him crackling with life.  
  
"It has always been within me, this yearning, to know what it means to live forever. I have envied Seras since her birth at your touch, and have craved it for myself more then anything I've ever wanted in my life." She swallows heavily before continuing, trying to steady the quaver creeping into her words. "I have always been yours Alucard, only now I know it." Her eyes fix to his. "The answer is yes, yes my demon love. Free me, as only you can." Her acceptance complete she lets the long red coat fall from her shoulder to pool at her feet, arching her body to allow him complete access to her vulnerable throat.  
  
The admission of her dark desires only incenses Alucard's already ravenous blood lust, his pupils becoming elliptical slits, his fangs like ivory daggers flash against the soft red of his lips. Quivering on the edge of losing control he pauses, his true essence ebbing and flowing freely about them both, a sanguine cloud. Now with this long awaited moment at hand, he cannot contain the rapture, and stops for what seems and infinite moment to relish it. "My Integral, you have returned to me my heart, and for this I will give you the gift of eternal nights." His voice spills over with the passion he feels for his master and Integral can feel it ringing through every nerve.  
  
She gasps softly as he takes her into his arms; the room throbbing with his power, yet despite his strength his touch is gentle as he pulls her to his chest. She no longer feels the cold, but can't stop the trembling, as the adrenaline rush of being so near to him takes hold. She pushes her face against his breast, feeling the silky soft fabric of his pressed white shirt against her skin. The scent of worn leather and faded flowers once again washes over her; it is at once comforting and curiously erotic. She couldn't believe the thoughts flying through her head. Her cheeks suddenly flush bright pink.  
  
Leaning back the red eyed demon looked down upon his blushing prey, his smile no longer the mad Cheshire grin, but a vibrant alluring expression. Taking her chin between his fingers he raises her gaze to his and without a sound he presses his lips to hers, in a deep and prolonged kiss. Their mouths mesh, their bodies pressed into tight alignment, like the final pieces to an ancient puzzle. It is more then Integral had ever hoped for, more then she could have ever imagined. She can feel the rooftop slip away from her feet, and Alucard's arms hold her fast, as the sound of fabric and wings surrounds them, once again they are moving between the threads of time and space.  
  
"There are far more comfortable and suitable places for the sharing of this bond Master, my love." She hears Alucard's sultry voice whisper in her mind. 


	5. The Embrace concludes

~I do not own Hellsing nor have ever claimed to~ Author's comment: I just want to thank everyone for all your encouragement. This has been such a great experience. Perhaps I shall be inspired to write more.  
  
On wings unseen they travel through night skies already paling with the hints of dawn. Drowsy and content in the arms of her servant, the Lady Hellsing rests, despite the growing anticipation churning deep within her. She couldn't help her nerves, the fear of forces unknown can overtake even the sturdiest soul and she was looking down the barrel of eternity upon the points of two ivory canines. It was enough to give anyone the jitters.  
  
Just as she is about to totally surrender to the arms of Morpheus and thus become lost to the land of dreams they touch down. The room is pitch black and chill, but within the blink of a master vampires eye lit with a sea of candles, and the fireplace holds a blaze rival to that of the Beltane fires. Integral looks around in awe at the sheer splendor of the room. Inexorably her eyes are drawn to the massive four poster bed, the dominating furnishing.  
  
"This place, it's so luxurious, so beautiful." She breaths aloud "Where are we?" she continues to stare in wide eyed fascination, realizing as she examines the confines of the room, that there are no window or doors, only smoothly polished walls of some very finely worked granite.  
  
Alucard cannot suppress the smile of pride as he watches his master take it all in. "This is my private sanctuary, sealed deep within the walls of Hellsing Manor, no one other then you has ever seen inside. Welcome Home My Lady Hellsing." He says with a bow and flourish of his hands, a very dramatic gesture marked by his glittering grin.  
  
From the dimmest corner, soft strains of music begin; the low sultry tones fill the room with haunting seductive notes. It is the soundtrack of the damned, so beguiling. Holding his arms out to her, the red cloaked demon leads his frozen flower in a graceful dance. She can sense the deterioration of his restraint, as they flow together in unison. A perfectly matched pair.  
  
He leans close to her ear, his voice a growl. "I cannot restrain myself much longer, my beloved. Are you ready?" She can feel the heat rolling off him in waves, making her light headed. His power flows around her, an unchecked flux of raw energy. They lock eyes, red on blue and she nods her ascent. Soon they would rebuild Hellsing together, more powerful then her ancestors could ever have imagined, but at what price? She shrugs the last thought off as Alucard spins her across the floor towards the monstrous bed at the center of the room.  
  
His hands strong enough to crush her, work with dainty precision as he unbuttons the top of her night dress, easing it over the smooth white curve of her shoulders, to pool in silken folds at her feet. She stands exposed before him; innocent of clothing as the day she was born. Her milky skin glowing with vibrant life in the honey candlelight.  
  
"Ah Integral." He breathes her name like a whispered prayer, his eyes drinking in the visage before him. He lowers her to the down filled mattress, his hands moving over her body, like a sculptor redefining his art. He moans softly his fangs glistening exposed against his parted lips. Eager yet wanting the moment to last, he nuzzles the hollow of her tender throat, making her gasp at the contact, her body tingling, goose bumps shivering over her naked flesh.  
  
He continues to stroke her like a blind man reading the Braille of her gooseflesh. His touch enflames her and she arcs to meet his touch, writhing uncontrollably upon the velvet comforter. "This will pain you my sweet, but such a pain will reveal pleasure you have never experienced before, this I promise you." He whispers into her mind, his words lulling her.  
  
Joining her upon the coverlet, he pulls her into his lap, crushing her against him. His passions no longer controlled, his fangs flashing; he presses his face into the hollow of her throat. Then with wild abandon his fangs find their mark and he sinks them deep into her jugular, a spray of hot crimson splashing the back of his throat, an ecstatic moan escapes from deep within him and he feeds.  
  
She can feel his razor kisses penetrate the fragile mortal skin, and the pain is excruciating. Yet just as he screams of agony threaten to spill from her lips, a strange languor falls over her and on its heels an intense pleasure so intoxicating she almost loses consciousness. Her scream becomes a long drawn out sigh of delirious delight.  
  
Flesh to flesh, bodies entwined like serpents, pale and shimmering in the golden light of the bloated tongues of candles. Rivulets of blood spill from Integrals wounds, ribbons of ruby coating them like veins of stained marble. Pain and pleasure are one, and the dark vampire lord brings his former master to the brink of death. The beat of her heart hanging by a thread, faint, even to his supernatural hearing.  
  
His mind blurry from such a gluttonous feasting, eyes glazed with delight, with great effort he withdraws from his tender victim. Her breathing light her pallor naturally pallid now matches the shade of freshly fallen snow. So lovely and fragile she lay at the edge of oblivion.  
  
"Into the abyss my love." He murmurs opening the vein in his own neck, and pressing her face to its coppery warmth. "Taste of me, sweet goddess. Taste of me and become one with the night." He coaxes her as she awkwardly begins to drink of his pumping fount.  
  
They stay locked in that mystical embrace for many a long moment, their movements as one. Their sounds of passion intermingled, indistinguishable from one another. The room is bathed in the aura of Alucard's power, a fiery glow.  
  
Slowly they draw apart, and Integral looks upon her servant, her master, and her monster, with new eyes that gleam like freshly minted copper. His eyes alight with joy and he strokes her cheek. "Let us rest my alabaster angel, for dawn is upon us. Tonight, together we shall rediscover the world." 


End file.
